The Kyuubi's Deal
by Will. Advocate of Hell
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi have worked out a deal. Naruto will keep getting the Kyuubi’s abilitys while the Kyuubi will harness more and more control. A.U. A story of epic length.


**The Kyuubi's Deal.**

**By of Hell**

**Summary:Naruto and Kyuubi have worked out a deal. Naruto will keep getting the Kyuubi's abilitys while the Kyuubi will harness more and more control. A.U./ A story of epic length.**

**How will Naruto's life be different know? Will he leave Konoha or become **

**Hokage. You choose. You make the decisions and I will write it out in story form. This is my first story on this site and I plan on Kyuubi being some what helpful.**

Speaking.

_Thought / key word_

**Kyuubi speaking / jutsu**

( next scene or different point of view.)

A cool breeze passed through the dark night. A thousand pitter-patters of rain crashing on the roof of naruto's shack of his home was one of the many things that were keeping him up. He knew he wasn't supposed to be seen outside, by the old man's orders. Naruto's was slightly disappointed that the hokage didn't believe he could go out at night on his own. It sounded like everyone was having fun outside there was some sort of festival going on he remembered hearing the whispers in the street. These whispers were different they spoke of a festival celebrating kyuubis death. Deciding the hokage was wrong naruto's left the safety of his home and took to the streets.

"Look at the Kyuubi "said a drunken man to his other two drunk friends.

" Damn demon how he dare walk these streets." mumbled the drunken Chunin.

"Lets *hic-en* get rid of him we will be loved by the village!" said the last man

Naruto shivered as a chill ran up his back. (// A.N. This is the best the drunken Chunin can do as far as killing intent. A.N//)

As the Chunin finished telling the others his plan they stalked behind Naruto's still form waiting for the leading Chunin to give the signal to strike. A close group of jounin ,sensing the civilians and Chunin killing intent aimed at the 'demon' decided to join in ,the Chunin nodded to them knowing what were thinking. Now, a larger group of seven ninjas finally were alone with our poor Naruto. One jounin ran ahead and punched Naruto on the back oh his neck successfully knocking him out.

When naruto's awoke he had tried to stretch thinking he had just fallen asleep in his bed when he noticed he was binded to something. Naruto's eyes instantly snapped open he looked around taking everything in. there were seven men around him for of then seemed to be jounin and one had to be a Chunin . Three were dressed in civilian clothes he noticed that the Chunin vested man and the civilians wobbled when they walked he thought they were drunk. The four jounin though, they seemed to be a part of this. There was a huge lake at the edge of this cliff. The seven men sensing he was awake all aimed their killing intent at him he knew what this was. Out of nowhere he started crying. He knew what was happening and he wasn't surprised it was happening to him. "_God damn I hate these villagers_" he thought with a sob. He schemed about biting his tongue off. He then noticed how the moon had looked so perfect on the lakes surface. Too bad that's when he noticed that the men had a couple cement blocks with a chain and were walking towards him didn't take him long to realize what was about to happen

A slight and very small tickling sensation was slowly awakening the great nine tailed beast within Naruto. Then with millenniums of experience his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Kyuubi roared, making the bars shudder under the mass pressure before the bars stood completely still again. He was cursing that mortal who somehow caged him in a …..

"**what the hell is this place**??" he said with discomfort

He spread his chakra. Feeling this system out sensing it was a mind? Yes. This was a mind so was he imprisoned for the rest of his life in a body? He started to think...maybe if he woke up early enough that he could mutate the genes to make a super mortal with a great bloodline!

"**Yes! Damn this body is already to mature**." He sighed with defeat

_**"Wait how long was I asleep…. 7 years!?**_!"….. He thought.

"_**wait… I can still give this thing ability unique to only him...let's bring this minds owner in here**_!"

Unconchisly walking in his own mindscape, his closed eyes slowly wandered to the darker and more menacing area of his mind finally following the pull on his legs. Naruto's eyes became aware of where he was. This is where his nightmares started to take place, knowing this he screamed.

The seven men wrapped the chains around naruto's feet and hands.

Kyuubi hearing the scream of terror pushed his chakra to grab the boy and bring him to the room where his cage was held.

"**BOY!"** He roared

"_What!"_ he replied not know who he was talking to. Naruto then looked up and freaked out when he saw the two bulging eyes as soon as he saw those eyes it became hard for him to breath felt like he was being crushed it him feel like a mouse.

"**Would you like power?"** Kyuubi asked bluntly

Then things started to click. The villagers were right he was the Kyuubi, a demon reincarnate.

"_Am I truly Kyuubi_?" He asked in a whisper.

Once the Kyuubi heard this he chuckled and said "**Of course not I am. But boy do not be confused you are my vessel. My prisoner if you will, as I asked would you like my power?"**

"I_ am not stupid you will lie and betray me like the others_!"

"**Others? Who?? **"He asked as soothing as a lying fox could be

"_Every one of those damn bastards in the village and its all your fault! I hate you! Leave my body_!" Naruto said in a sob

Kyuubi laughed at his fortune the villagers hated his vessel and his vessel hated the villagers.

"**I can make it so you can destroy those mortals**" Kyuubi said in a sing-song voice.

"_How?_ "The boy asked

"**Listen, I have gone over this seal. If you die I die so there not much I can do. But, I can still develop a unique ability only for you. Me being of infinite chakra and energy and all**." He stated proudly

"**If I was able to release myself we would die or the seal would kill me and make you the only holder of my energy and endless chakra**. "Kyuubi said this quickly as if in a rush

."**By the way you do know were about to be thrown in a lake**?" Kyuubi said as if it was nothing

_What! How do I get out of here!"_

"_Well. That was my question a couple minutes ago. I think that if you hurt yourself you may be out of here in no time_."

Naruto ran to the nearest wall and punched it, bruising his hand. And being thrown back into the living world.

As Naruto woke up he looked around and noticed he was falling. Very fastly. Towards a lake. Instinct told him to try to land head up and feet down but as he tried to move he saw he was binned by chains and the chains were connected to three or four cement blocks.

Splash

Naruto looked around in the water and saw the bubbles around him how far was he in the water? How deep?

'_Kyuubi!'_

With a splash of water Naruto was on his knees outside of the kyuubis cage, gasping for air. "_I will take your help now_." he said matter of factly

"**Finally, Here's the deal about an inch down from the top left corner of the seal is a loop hole it will give me the ability of sight and it will give you a lot of my demonic chakra so much it might alter your appearance and it will defiantly give you my elemental capabilities . But here's the catch you will have about 10 minutes to kill these guys and hide because my chakra will be changing you on the inside and outside so be quick and hide you will be unconchise for a couple days**."

"_What_?" A confused seven year old asked

The great Kyuubi sighed and put on his serious face.

"_**Okay listen up. Tear this area on the seal. Then destroy the men who tried to kill you and when you're done go find or make a hiding spot**_" pointed the demon lord with his chakra.

"_Oh_" Naruto said quietly "_but_-"

"**No you need to leave were drowning**."

"**Hai!**" With that he ran over and tore the designated the spot on the seal.

"_**This will be FUN**_" roared Kyuubi. A red chakra bursted out of the cage. And Naruto didn't need to punch the wall to get out of his mindscape this time. The evil red chakra running through his body was enough to make him feel the necessary pain to leave.

As if a monumentouse Light was turned on the entire lake lit up. The jounin ,naturally sensing a chakra spike looked back towards the lake.

_'Oh shit_.' One thought

"Guys look."He whispered all the laughing men instantly silenced once they saw the glowing lake.

"Hurry its coming back! Let's destroy the demon with jutsu!" They all walked over there not knowing what Naruto was capable of now.

Naruto could feel everything in the water .Something grabbed a fish out of the water further down south in the lake. Kyuubi directed the boy what to do with thoughts. "Okay" Naruto responded .Naruto imagined himself on top of the water like he saw the regular ninjas do. But the fox had forgotten to tell the kit to tear it only a little and he tore the seal way too much. Allowing them both more access to...everything. Naruto gained more abilities of the fox and the Kyuubi got A LOT more control.

The men were now the top of the cliff. They all shivered from what they saw. It was a disturbing red face, very fox like, was surfacing on the water. One of the jounin cast a jutsu were the fox face was, instantly making ice, covering were the face was.

Naruto was starting to rapidly head towards the surface when he noticed that the water was brighter .right there he could since the ice on it. He made himself go faster toward the surface thinking he could break it.

_**"No boy, like this"**_ then Naruto could _feel_ the currents in the water tornado around him.

A cracking sound was coming from the ice. The men quaked in fear all of their thoughts going along the line of 'why would I mess with the Kyuubi or something similar. Then an explosion came forward and all the ice went flying it killed one civilian the other civilians were just lucky while the ninjas had to dodge all the ice thrown at them. The water was still. Then the lake lost its light. And the wind picked up, drasticly.

All of the sudden ,a red chakra covered Naruto was on top of a glowing spinning water tower, a light beam in the middle connecting Naruto to the waters starting from Naruto's feet ending at the bottom of his tornado of water and ice. All the men noticed chains and cement blocks floating around the water tower. Naruto could feel the adrenaline rushing through his system and laughed. His water manipulation had caused these huge gust of wind to come from no-where. _He knew he really had power. He could make them pay! He could make them all pay!_

"**9 minutes**" Kyuubi reminded him.

Naruto jumped on to the cliff. Where he landed a 3 meter sized crater now stood.

"**_Try to use as many elements as possible, I want you to test yourself_**." Kyuubi demand

The red chakra faded away because Kyuubi decided Naruto could use his own power.

The men now brave, seeing the red fade away decided to move closer to him.

"_Lets see_" Naruto thought. He felt the ground with his hand bending down. He smirked then grabbed the ground. Giant hands creeped slowly out of the earth slowly stalking the two civilians. Then with the speed they had it just seemed as if they disappeared they grabbed the two civilian and pulled them into the earth.

The civilians were buried alive.

None of the ninja had noticed this. Naruto had water come up from the lake behind him to grab the strongest jounin. The jounin raised his arms to defend himself but Naruto just smirked as the water went around the man, making a sphere of water. It would drown the ninja but only if the man was so lucky then Naruto used dry and cold wind to solidify the water making the man frozen in time. Another jounin just burst into flames.

"_How did that happen_?" Naruto asked in his thoughts.

"**I don't know but leave the others alive to alert the village of your new power and go hide. You have 6 minutes**." Replied Kyuubi.

"_Hai_." Naruto thought respectively

Naruto stalked forward making the last two ninjas cringe as if they were just attacked. They turned their backs and ran away.

Naruto headed in the other direction feeling the chakra already changing him his vision became blurry and his body sore. He went to the roots of a large tree and the Kyuubi showed him what to do through his thoughts. He punched the ground diagonally making a mini cave. After he was in a sleeping potion on the inside of his mini cave he then made a c-sign with his hand, slowly making the c smaller. The effect was amazing! The ground at the opening of his cave was closing until only a hole the size of a coin, was left keeping the mini cave inconspicuous and sly. The fresh air would keep coming through his coin sized hole

"**4 minutes."** Kyuubi reminded

"This power it so unbelievable. Most people would kill for this kind of ability. Why did you give me this power? Kyuubi.?" Naruto asked aloud

"**_I may be a demon but I have my pride and honor boy as long you keep up the deal of allowing me to see what you see I will let you keep this ability_**." He replied

"Thank you now I can surpass all those village bakas!"Naruto said gleefully

"_**Yes you can**_." Kyuubi said

"What happens when-"Naruto tensed as the pain finally came.

He screamed for the last 3 minutes before he passed out.

For the next four days Naruto dreamed. The Kyuubi had twisted his dreams making them morbid and demented scenes of the villagers doing horrible things to Naruto... Naruto's recently manifested hate for the villagers had grew and grew.

Authors Notes:

Yay! Im done with this chapter! I plan on this story to be in epic length from 100,000-200,000 words. I don't have any pairings yet so leave me a review of who you want Naruto to love. The next chapter is done and will be out within the week.

**You better enjoy this!**


End file.
